powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version)
Power Rangers Hyper Force is based on the upcoming tabletop game of the same name in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Sypnopsis Power Rangers Hyper Force is set in the year 3016 at Time Force Academy. A team of Time Force Ranger cadets must band together to defeat an ancient evil who is set on unraveling the very fabric of the universe. Under the leadership of their mentor, Jen Scotts, the newly minted Rangers will cross both time and space to complete their mission while running into many familiar eras (and faces) along the way. Characters Rangers Veteran Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Alpha 55 *Zordon *Ernie *Abigail *Diana *M *Chaz Winchester IV *Anton Mercer *Hayley Ziktor *Billy *Merlin *Richard *Mystic Mother *Shelby *Adonis Washington *Detective Keanu Song *Dr. Luce Vasquez *Bianca *Mrs. Shih *Mr. Shih *Josh *Spencer *Jocelyn *Rory *Chief Pattel *Ransik *Nadira *Bulk (Coinless universe) Villains *The Alliance **Nolan Ashford **Thrax **Candius Cornicus **Volcanus **Shiburai **Beevil **Primator **A-Squad Rangers *Evil Power Rangers Flight Squad *General Devon Mccray *Buzzard Rangers *Psycho Rangers *Dark Specter *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Divatox *Astronema *Goldar *Scorpina *Mordant *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Pudgy Pig *Lokar *Hydro Jr. *Hogs Jr. *Doomstone *Miss Call (evil clone) *Road Rager (evil clone) *Amalgamation *Evil Dino Charge Ranger Clones Merged *Undead Moltor *Venjix Virus *Lord Duradel *Cyrus Rikter *Tenaya 18 *Sheriff Lead *Kilobyte *General Shifter *General Crunch *Professor Cog *Miss Venjix *Buzzkill *Krampus *Perfume Pony *Mesogog *Captain Pegs *Napoleon Wretch *Emperor Mavro *Emperor Gargadon *Brutaron *Zayin *Kapral *Dark Ranger *Chaos Ranger *Captain Zaros Ebonlar *Crashmace *Mizette *X-Borgs *Bruisers *Royal Guards *Lord Drakkon *Lady Pterazon *Tyrannozor *Triceradon *Tigrika *Mammothor *Black Dragon *Finster 5 *Pumpkin Rapper *Tyrannosaurus Sentry *Mastodon Sentry *Triceratops Sentry *Sabertooth Sentry *Pterodactyl Sentry *Titanus Sentry *Green Zeo Sentry *Red Samurai Sentry *Blue Samurai Sentry *Pyroblazer *Laguna *Cydroid *Jellyfice *Footskulls *Alligappur *Sinsects *Putty Patrollers *Super Putty Patrollers *Z-Putty Patrollers *Quantrons *Piranhatrons *Grinders *Cyburglars *Naughties *Morgana La Fey *Raptor *Lord Fear *Hakon *Lazarus *Karveron *The Red Dragon Arsenal *Hyper Force Morphers *Hyper Blade Blasters *Hyper Force Vortex Blaster **Iapetus Claws **Oceanus Blades **Coeus Shield **Hyperion Bow **Crius Hammer *Iapetus Blaster *Oceanus Trident *Coeus Axe *Hyperion Scythe *Crius Cannon *Hydra Blades *Cronus Laser *Selene Lance *Asteria Talons *Scorpius Boomerang *Perses Sword Zords Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Chronos Hyperforce Megazord **Lion Hyper Zord **Serpent Hyper Zord **Cerberus Hyper Zord **Ram Hyper Zord **Phoenix Hyper Zord *Hydra Hyper Zord *Pegasus Megazord **Pegasus Hyper Zord *Gemini Megazord **Wolf Hyper Zord **Tiger Hyper Zord *Scorpius Megazord **Scorpion Hyper Zord *Perses Megazord **Shark Hyper Zord Episodes #'Welcome to Time Force Academy' #'It's Morphin Time!' #'Whatever Happened to Scorpina?' #'Aisha Campbell Returns!' #'We Need Megazord Power!' #'Vesper's Betrayal' #'It's Boom Time' #'Holiday Special Featuring Santa!' #'Dr. Tommy Oliver Returns!' #'Family' #'A Ranger in King Arthur's Court' #'Save Marv' #'What Happened to Rita Repulsa?' #'SPD Emergency' #'Absorption' #'Homecoming' #'Director Ransik' #'Stage 4: The Armada' #'Shattered Grid, Part 1' #'Shattered Grid, Part 2' #'Enter the Green Ranger' #'Fight for the Corona Aurora' #'Rebirth... Kind Of' #'Finale (Part 1)' #'Finale (Part 2)' Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Marv: It's Morphin Time!" All: "Hyper Force, GO!" *Marv: Hyper Force Red! Ready! Power up! *Eddie: Hyper Force Blue! Ready! Power up! *Vesper: Hyper Force Black! Ready! Power up! *Chloe: Hyper Force Pink! Ready! Power up! *Jack: Hyper Force Yellow! Ready! Power up! *Joe: Hyper Force Green! Ready! Power up! *Ricky: Hyper Force White! Ready! Power up! *Misty: Hyper Force Orange! Ready! Power up! *Amber: Hyper Force Purple! Ready! Power up! *Finlay: Hyper Force Gold! Ready! Power up! *Kaz: Hyper Force Silver! Ready! Power up! *Marv: Iapetus Lion! Hyper Force Red! *Eddie: Oceanus Serpent! Hyper Force Blue! *Vesper: Coeus Cerberus! Hyper Force Black! *Chloe: Hyperion Phoenix! Hyper Force Pink! *Jack: Crius Ram! Hyper Force Yellow! *Joe: Hydra Squid! Hyper Force Green! *Ricky: Cronus Pegasus! Hyper Force White! *Misty: Asteria Tiger! Hyper Force Orange! *Amber: Selene Wolf! Hyper Force Purple! *Finlay: Scorpius Scorpion! Hyper Force Gold! *Kaz: Perses Shark! Hyper Force Silver! *Marv: Hyper acolytes from the future! All: Power Rangers Hyper Force! *Marv: Hyper Force, GO! *Lady Guinevere: "Wind above me!" *Sir Edward Banks II: "Water around me!" *Sir Lancelot: "Light beyond me!" *Sir Galahad: "Earth beneath me!" *Sir Percival: "Forest before me!" *King Arthur: "Fire within me!" Galleries Heroes MarvinHF.png|Marvin Shih Red_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Marv the Hyper Force Red Ranger Iapetus_Lion.png|Marvin the Red Hyper Force Ranger Hyperforce_red_ranger_by_riderb0y-dby2wbc.png|Marv the Red Hyper Force Ranger EddieHF.png|Eddie Banks Blue_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Eddie the Blue Hyper Force Ranger Oceanus_Serpent.png|Eddie the Blue Hyper Force Ranger Hyperforce_blue_ranger_by_riderb0y-dbx99c1.png|Eddie the Blue Hyper Force Ranger Vesper.png|Vesper Vasquez Black_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Vesper the Black Hyper Force Ranger Coeus_Cerberus.png|Vesper the Black Hyper Force Ranger Hyperforce_black_ranger_by_riderb0y-dbx5q22.png|Vesper the Black Hyper Force Ranger ChloeHF.png|Chloe Ashford Pink_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Chloe the Pink Hyper Force Ranger Hyperion_Phoenix.png|Chloe the Pink Hyper Force Ranger Hyperforce_pink_ranger_by_riderb0y-dbxghsi.png|Chloe the Pink Hyper Force Ranger Jack.png|Jack Thomas Yellow_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Jack the Yellow Hyper Force Ranger Crius_Ram.png|Jack the Yellow Hyper Force Ranger Hyperforce_yellow_ranger_by_riderb0y-dbxkysy.png|Jack the Yellow Hyper Force Ranger Joe.png|Joseph "Joe" Shih Hypeforce_green_ranger_official_by_greencosmos80-dc76nym.jpg|Joe the Green Hyper Force Ranger Green_HyperForce_Ranger.png|Joe the Green Hyper Force Ranger Hyperforce_green_ranger_joe_shih_by_riderb0y-dc7s964.png|Joe the Green Hyper Force Ranger Reid.Chris_.jpg|Paul Howard White Hyper Force Ranger.png|Paul the White Hyper Force Ranger MistyandAmber.png|Misty and Amber Fisher Orange and Purple Hyper Rangers.png|Misty and Amber the Hyper Force Orange and Purple Rangers KoltenPent.png|Finlay McIntyre Gold Hyper Force Ranger.png|Finlay the Gold Hyper Force Ranger HyperForceSilverCaleb.jpg|Kazdan "Kaz" Tozier Silver_HyperForce_Ranger.png|Kaz the Silver Hyper Force Ranger Hyper Force Morpher.png|Hyper Force Morphers alpha_55_fan_art_by_riderb0y-dc3g9z4.jpg|Alpha 55 Alpha 55.png|Alpha 55 Hyperforce_weapons_by_greencosmos80-dbt63ua.jpg|Hyper Force Weapons LionHyperZord.png|Red Lion Hyper Zord CerberusHyperZord.png|Black Cerberus Hyper Zord SerpentHyperZord.png|Blue Serpent Hyper Zord RamHyperZord.png|Yellow Ram Hyper Zord PhoenixHyperZord.png|Pink Phoenix Hyper Zord Chronos Hyperforce Megazord.png|Chronos Hyperforce Megazord Hyperforce_zords_by_greencosmos80-dbsi3ff.jpg|Hyper Force Zords and Megazords PegasusZord.png|PegasusZord Pegasus Megazord.png|Pegasus Megazord Gemini Zords.png|Tiger and Wolf Zords Gemini Megazord.png|Gemini Megazord hyperforce_weapons_wave_2_by_greencosmos80-dbt6892.jpg|Hyper Force Weapons (Wave 2) Jen profileprfanonwiki.jpg|Jen Scotts Prtf-pink.png|Time Force Pink Ranger MMPR Aisha.jpg|Aisha Campbell MMPR-Yellow USA.png|Aisha the Yellow Ranger Ellen Wong as Trini5.png|Trini Kwan MMPR-Yellow USA.png|Trini the Yellow Ranger Tomax2.jpg|Tomax Oliver Mmpr-green.png|Tomax the Green Ranger Jason.png|Jason Lee Scott Mmpr-red.png|Jason the Red Ranger MMPR2_Kim_S2.png|Kimberly Ann Hart Mmpr-pink.png|Kimberly the Pink Ranger Black-Ranger-Power-Rangers-Zack-Taylor-f.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-black.png|Zack the Black Ranger Adampark.jpg|Adam Park Mmpr-black.png|Adam the Black Ranger 02_Mighty_Morphin'___Billy_Cranston_01.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-blue.png|Billy the Blue Ranger tommy_oliver_cadmus_clone.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-white.png|Tommy the White Ranger (Cadmus clone) Rocky DeSantos.jpg|Rocky DeSantos (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-red.png|Rocky the Red Ranger (Cadmus clone) Seven_Mighty_Morphin_Rangers.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers JunglefuryRangers.jpg|Power Rangers Jungle Fury JungleFuryRangers3.png|Power Rangers Jungle Fury Gem.png|Gem Prrpm-gold.png|Gem the Gold Ranger Gemma.jpg|Gemma Prrpm-silver.png|Gemma the Silver Ranger 3472ffd86734e792aaab0e79987e0574.jpg|Power Rangers RPM Santa_Claus_Battlizer.png|Santa Claus (Battlizer) Tommy-DT.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prdt-black.jpeg|Tommy the Black Dino Thunder Ranger Dino_Thunder_Rangers.jpg|Dino Thunder Rangers Krista the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger.png|Krista the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger Jermaine the Green Dino Thunder Ranger.png|Jermaine the Green Dino Thunder Ranger White_Battle_Knight.png|Lady Guinevere the White Battle Knight Blue_Battle_Knight.png|Sir Edward Banks II the Blue Battle Knight Orange_Battle_Knight.png|Sir Lancelot the Orange Battle Knight Red_Battle_Knight.png|King Arthur the Red Battle Knight Silver_Battle_Knight.png|Sir Galahad the Silver Battle Knight Garrett.png|Sir Percival the Bronze Battle Knight Merlin mystic knights of tir na nog .jpg|Merlin PRMF-MysticForceRangers.jpg|Mystic Force Rangers MF-MysticFate.jpg|Mystic Force Rangers Mystic-Mother-Rita-Repulsa.jpg|Mystic Mother Sentai Kakurangers.jpg|Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers PinkAlienRanger.jpg|Cestria the Pink Alien Ranger Kaku-Green.png|Hydris the Green Alien Ranger Silver Alien Ranger.png|Argentias the Silver Alien Ranger Rocky-Zeo.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Prz-blue.png|Rocky the Blue Zeo Ranger power rangers zeo team2.png|Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo.jpg|Power Rangers Turbo Prt-white.png|Amanda the White Turbo Ranger Prt-black.png|Reggie the Black Turbo Ranger Prt-bluesenturion.png|Blue Senturion Zador.png|Zador Prt-phantom.png|Zador the Phantom Ranger Power_Rangers_In_Space.png|Space Rangers Karone.jpg|Karone Space-Purple-ranger.png|Karone the Purple Space Ranger Reuben Langdon.jpg|Maverick Troyer Green_Space_Ranger.jpg|Maverick the Green Space Ranger Zordon dark fortress.jpg|Zordon Ernie.png|Ernie 07 Lost Galaxy - Galaxy Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Prlg-magna.png|Mike the Magna Defender PowerRangersLightspeedRescue-1.jpg|Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Time.jpg|Power Rangers Time Force Wild Force Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Wild Force 1190711 640px.jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Storm Kapri and marah new wind rangers by andr uril-d5wijpg.jpg|Kapri and Marah the Pink and Orange Ninja Storm Rangers Ninja-Black.png|Eric McKnight the Black Ninja Storm Ranger Tally the White Ranger.png|Tally Merritt the White Ninja Storm Ranger Kyle the Gold Ranger.png|Kyle Bryant the Gold Ninja Storm Ranger 20101022004214!Turboranger.jpg|Power Rangers Turbine Racers Turbo-greenmale.png|Liam the Green Turbine Ranger Turbo-purple.png|Alyson the Purple Turbine Ranger Rocket Turbo.PNG|Paul the Rocket Turbine Ranger Turbo-white.png|Barry the White Turbine Ranger CosmicRacerRanger.jpg|Cosmic Turbine Ranger Fiveman001.jpg|Power Rangers Supersonic Force Green Supersonic Ranger.png|Tyrone the Green Supersonic Ranger 180px-BirdmanTaskforceJetman.jpg|Power Rangers Flight Squad DavidTrueheart.jpg|David Trueheart Green Eagle Ranger.png|David the Green Eagle Ranger Lisa Webber.png|Lisa Webber Purple Vulture Ranger.png|Lisa the Purple Vulture Ranger Jennifer-Tung.jpg|Wilana Mizuno Pink Flight Squad Ranger.png|Wilana the Pink Peacock Ranger Jesse 2.png|Jesse Walsh Jet-bluem.png|Jesse the Aqua Falcon Ranger Eddie Alvarez.jpg|Amuro Cronos SilverFlightRanger.jpg|Amuro the Cobalt Phoenix Ranger Jet-birdman.png|Amuro (Warrior Form) PRNS-NinjaSteel.png|Power Rangers Ninja Steel 7 Ninja Steel Rangers.png|Power Rangers Ninja Steel Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel).jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Steel Red-Ninja-Steel-Ranger-Mick.png|Mick Kanic the Red Ninja Steel Ranger Red-Ninja-Steel-Ranger-Dane.png|Dane Romero the Red Ninja Steel Ranger Jessica Scott.jpg|Jessica "Jess" Crawford Ninja_Steel_Yellow_Ranger_(Female).png|Jess the Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger SPD_Rangers.png|Power Rangers SPD Prspd-nova.png|Nova the SPD Nova Ranger Prspd-gold.png|Amelia the SPD Gold Ranger S.P.D. Purple Ranger.png|Kylie the Purple SPD Ranger S.P.D. Quantum Ranger.jpg|Bolie the Quantum SPD Ranger Prspd-boom.png|Boom the SPD Orange Ranger OO-rangers.jpg|Overdrive Rangers Power-rangers-samurai-blue-gold.jpg|Power Rangers Samurai MegaforceRangers.jpg|Megaforce Rangers Prm-green2.png|Orion the Green Megaforce Ranger Pr super megaforce liveaction group 5531.jpg|Super Megaforce Rangers Power Rangers Dino Charge.png|Power Rangers Dino Charge TommyOliverZeo.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Cadmus Clone #2) Zeo-Red.png|Tommy the Red Zeo Ranger Normal VIEWINGGLOBE-prtf-stff-286.jpg|Wesley "Wes" Collins Prtf-red.png|Wes the Red Time Force Ranger Trip-Morph.jpg|Trip Regis Prtf-green.png|Trip the Green Time Force Ranger Time_Force___Katie_Walker_01.jpg|Katie Walker Prtf-yellow.png|Katie the Yellow Time Force Ranger TF Lucas Kendallprfanonwiki.jpg|Lucas Kendall Prtf-blue.png|Lucas the Blue Time Force Ranger TF_Eric_Meyers_(Forever_Red).jpg|Eric Myers Prtf-quantum.png|Eric the Quantum Ranger Robbie-Daymond-Heashots-2-small-copy-597x428.jpg|Seth Reynolds Prtf-silver.png|Seth the Silver Time Force Ranger Ryan-Kelley-.jpg|Bobby Fieldman Jet-yellow.png|Yellow Flight Squad Ranger Carrie Reichenbach.jpg|Kristen Spade Jet-white.png|White Flight Squad Ranger Jhoanna Trias.jpg|Tina Montez Jet-blue.png|Blue Flight Squad Ranger OgieBanks.jpg|Zane Stacks Jet-black.png|Black Flight Squad Ranger Justin Bolton.png|Justin Bolton Jet-red.png|Red Flight Squad Ranger Rexsuper_Omega_Arsenal.png|Super Omega Ranger Power Rangers Midnight Stealth.png|Power Rangers Midnight Brigade LupinRed.png|Andrew the Red Midnight Ranger LupinBlue.png|Curtis the Blue Midnight Ranger LupinYellow.png|Violet the Yellow Midnight Ranger LupinGreen2.png|Jacoby the Green Midnight Ranger LupinPink.png|Talia the Pink Midnight Ranger LupinBlack.png|Hunter the Black Midnight Ranger Power Rangers Laser Justice.png|Power Rangers Prime Justice PatorenIchigo.png|Brendon the Red Prime Ranger PatorenNigo.png|Chaz the Green Prime Ranger Patorensango.png|Monica the Pink Prime Ranger PatorenShigo.png|Terrell the Blue Prime Ranger Patorengogo.png|Kylie the Yellow Prime Ranger PatRen 7.png|Jairo the Black Prime Ranger Jim Carter.png|A.L.E.X. Prime Justice Alpha.png|Prime Justice Alpha Ranger Prime Justice Omega.png|Prime Justice Omega Ranger Anton_Mercer.jpg|Anton Mercer Detective Keanu Song.jpg|Detective Keanu Song SPD-Green.png|Keanu as SPD Green Ranger Kodi-Smit-McPhee_Roman.jpg|Roman Matthews S.P.D._Blue_Ranger.png|Roman as SPD Blue Ranger leverage_three_quarter_a_p.jpg|Desmond Carver Prspd-red3.png|Raymond as SPD Red Ranger Mer-Mer Chen.jpg|Mikayla Suzuki Prspd-yellowskirt.png|Mikayla as SPD Yellow Ranger Sophia Crawford 4.png|Lauren Reid Prspd-pinkskirt.png|Lauren as SPD Pink Ranger Ranski with no scar.jpg|Ransik Nadira4.jpg|Nadira Lina Song.png|Lina Song PRSPD-Green HyperForce.png|Lina the Green SPD Ranger The Alliance Dr. Ashford.png|Nolan Ashford The_Leader_Power_Rangers_Hyperforce.png|Nolan Ashford (cloaked version) Kiba_the_dark_knight_bio_by_nathanralls09-d95f04y.jpg|Nolan Ashford (Dark Form) Naggaroth.jpg|Nolan Ashford (Monster Form) Gillmarda.jpg|Nolan Ashford (Plant Form) OO_Thrax.jpg|Thrax Sareena Repulsa.png|Sareena Repulsa Sareena2.png|Sareena Repulsa Orgtron.jpg|Volcanus Destructo.jpg| Dark_Mayhem_Official.jpg| DNhG4uPUMAEW5a .jpg|Candius Cornicus Shiburai.png|Shiburai Hurri-vi-mechanic30.jpg|Beevil ShadowdroneandWeaponry.png|The Alliance Soldiers Zolors.jpg|Sinsects Zedd2prfanonwiki.jpg|Lord Zedd Rita Repulsa (new look).png|Rita Repulsa Ritafull.jpg|Rita Repulsa Goldar.jpg|Goldar MMPR Scorpina.jpg|Scorpina MMPR-scorpinamonsterprfanonwiki.jpg|Scorpina (monster form) Mordant.png|Mordant Squatt.jpg|Squatt Baboo.jpg|Baboo Finster.jpg|Finster Putty-Patrollers.jpg|Putty Patrollers Z Putties.jpg|Z-Putty Patrollers Super_Putties.jpg|Super Putty Patrollers MMPR_Pudgy_Pig.jpg|Pudgy Pig Drkspecterprisdebut.png|Dark Specter Divatox01prt1997.jpg|Divatox Cyberastronemaprfanonwiki.jpg|Astronema Astronema01prfanonwiki.jpg|Astronema Craterites-army.png|Craterites Piranhatronsprfanonwiki.jpg|Piranhatrons Quantrons.jpg|Quantrons VenjixImage01prrpmtuberedlightabclogo.png|Venjix Virus 220px-RPM-venjix1.jpg|Venjix Virus (Generation 13 body) 220px-Venjix_G13_Upgraded.jpg|Venjix Virus (Generation 13 body, upgraded) 20111126204039!Goon-vi-yogoshimacritein.jpg|Emperor Venjix (complete body) Cyrus_Rikter.jpg|Cyrus Rikter gb-40-19.jpg|Ultra Emperor Venjix TSG-messiah.jpg|Lord Duradel (virus form) Messiah.jpg|Duradel (physical form) Neo-Messiah.png|Duradel (final form) Tenaya_15.png|Tenaya 18 Buster-escape.png|Tenaya 18 (monster form) 220px-ChirakashizkyTVA.png|Sheriff Lead Kilobyte.jpg|Kilobyte General_Shifter.png|General Shifter General_Shifter_Hyper_Powered.jpg|General Shifter (powered form) General_Crunch.jpg|General Crunch Cog_Warrior.jpg|Professor Cog Kokorootomedes.png|Miss Venjix Kokorootomedes_(upgrade).png|Miss Venjix (super form) Buzzkill.jpg|Buzzkill Grinders.png|Grinders Buglar.png|Cyburglars Ad_121813107.jpg|Krampus Naughties.png|Naughties DT Mesogogprfanonwiki.jpg|Mesogog Mesomonster - mesogog forma final.png|Mesogog (monster form) Primator.png|Primator Dogranio.jpg|Pyroblazer Goche.jpg|Laguna Destra.jpg|Cydroid Grangler.jpeg|Pyroblazer, Laguna and Cydroid Zamigo Delma.jpg|Jellyfice Porderman.png|Skullthugs KSLVKSP-Goram.png|Alligappur KSLVKSP-Goram Blue.png|Alligappur (Blue) Queen Maeve.jpg|Morgana La Fey Torc.png|Raptor IceLordofTemra.jpg|Lord Fear LightiningBatofTemra.jpg|Hakon RockWolfofTemra.jpg|Lazarus SeaSerpentofTemra.jpg|Karveron Red Dragon.jpg|The Red Dragon Kight Reidlich Disguise.png|Commander Gigarax Kight Reidlich.png|Commander Gigarax (true form) Kight Reidlich Armor Absorb.png|Commander Gigarax (armored) Asquad.jpg|A-Squad Rangers JETMAN.jpg|Evil Power Rangers Flight Squad Jonah-S1.png|General Devon Mccray Neo jetman.jpg|Buzzard Rangers Psycho_Rangers.jpg|Psycho Rangers Humanpsychoredprfanonwiki.jpg|Psycho Red (human form) Psychoredmonster1pwerofred31.jpg|Psycho Red (monster form) PsychoBluehumanform.png|Psycho Blue (human form) Psychobluemonsterprfanonwiki.jpg|Psycho Blue (monster form) Humanpsychoblack.jpg|Psycho Black (human form) Psychoblackmonster1wikiprfanon.jpg|Psycho Black (monster form) Humanpsychoyellow.jpg|Psycho Yellow (human form) Psychoyellowmonster1prfanonwiki.jpg|Psycho Yellow (monster form) PsychoPinkhumanform.png|Psycho Pink (human form) Psycho_Pink_(Monster)prfanonwiki.jpg|Psycho Pink (monster form) Silver-Psycho_Ranger.jpg|Psycho Silver chris-zylka-image-2-400x600.jpg|Psycho Silver (human form) Psycho Silver (monster form).png|Psycho Silver (monster form) Green Psycho Ranger.jpg|Psycho Green Psycho-green1.jpg|Psycho Green Human_Psycho_Green.png|Psycho Green (human form) Psycho_Green's_monster_form.png|Psycho Green (monster form) Hk6k7sG.jpg|Psycho Purple 432d0de3c7fc9ac9aeb3696a41fb579c.jpg|Psycho Purple (human form) Psycho Purple (monster form).png|Psycho Purple (monster form) AckdosTVAprfanonwikimavroprsmf.PNG|Emperor Mavro Gokdos Gill.jpg|Emperor Gargadon Manowar.jpg|Brutaron Zaien.png|Zayin Bascovssilver.jpg|Kapral Matacore (Power Rangers Super Megaforce).jpg|Matacore Cutslash.jpg|Cutslash Black Pirate Ranger.jpg|Dark Ranger SMPurple.jpg|Chaos Ranger Los Dark1.jpg|Captain Zaros Ebonlar Karizorg.jpg|Crashmace Sari.png|Mizette 21 Super Megaforce - X-Borgs 01.png|X-Borgs Bruisers.png|Bruisers 220px-Dogormin.jpg|Royal Guards DrakkonFace.png|Lord Drakkon (unmasked) Mmpr-drakkon.png|Lord Drakkon Lord Drakkon Samurai.jpg 61uPC6wMCjL._SL1190_.jpg|Dark Saba Evil_Kimberly_Turbo_Movie.jpg|Ranger Slayer (unmasked) Ranger Slayer.png|Ranger Slayer kat-evil.jpg|Lady Pterazon (unmasked) Pink_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db5758i.jpg|Lady Pterazon Lucas_Grabeel_2016.png|Steve Mason Red_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db575d6.jpg|Tyrannozor Camron_Copeland.png|Camron Copeland Blue_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db574zl.jpg|Triceradon Ruriko_Futaki.png|Ruriko Futaki Yellow_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db575g7.jpg|Tigrika Screen_Shot_2017-08-26_at_9.59.32_PM.png|Henry Bowers Black_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db574kz.jpg|Mammothor Legacy Wars Black Dragon.png|Black Dragon Finster-Five-Go-Go-Power-Rangers.jpg|Finster 5 Evil Ninjor (World of the Coinless).png Pumpkin Rapper.png|Pumpkin Rapper Combined Combatant.jpg|Amalgamation Debo Bravesky.jpg|Evil Dino Charge Ranger Clones Merged MMPR-TyrannoSentries.png|Tyrannosaurus Sentry Mastodon_Sentry.jpg|Mastodon Sentry Iron blue ranger by megazord16-d6xltph.jpg|Triceratops Sentry MMPR-SabertoothSentries.png|Sabertooth Sentry Power-rangers-pterodactyl-sentry-design-238103.jpg|Pterodactyl Sentry Silver Ranger Sentry.png|Titanus Sentry Green_Zeo_Sentry_w-Tank.jpg|Green Zeo Sentry Prs-darkred.png|Red Samurai Sentry Blue Sentry Ranger.png|Blue Samurai Sentry Serpentera (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers).jpg|Serpentera Doctor_kempu.jpg|Lokar (human form) BkTRyuOCUAAp9X4.jpg|Super Lokar fearbeastkemp.jpg|Mega Lokar zuno.jpg|Ultra Lokar Lokar_2.png|True Lokar Dai-rv-threeidiots.jpg|Miss Call (evil clone), Road Rager (evil clone) and Doomstone 19Ryuuwon.jpg|Moltor Category:Series Category:Toonwriter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version) Category:Under construction